Pensaba en tí Siempre hay sal en las lágrimas
by Prue Halliwell Snape
Summary: Precuela del fic "mi confesión" considerenlo el inicio de "Deconstructing Sevie" . Es un song fic para la canción "Pensavo a te (c'e sempre il sale nelle lacrime)" recuerden que es previo a "mi confesión" así que no se entristescan por el final jeje.


Pensavo a te (Pensaba en ti)  
  
Precuela del fic "Mi confesión"  
  
Dedicado a Eva y Violeta  
  
La canción es de Valeria Rossi y se encuentra en el álbum "_ricordatevi dei  
fiori"  
_  
_**Quante storie precarie  
  
peccato debbano finire  
  
mi distraggo da ora così poi  
  
sarà più lieve il mio soffrire  
  
ci troviamo noi due  
  
in una tipica situazione  
  
ma se capisco che ci sei  
  
posso inventarmi un lieto fine  
  
ciao tu come stai  
  
pensavo a te  
  
stasera niente al mondo è come noi  
  
tu ridi e io so perche  
  
c'è sempre il sale nelle lacrime  
  
io non sono colei che credi o  
  
che vuoi che sia  
  
credo nell'aldil  
  
e lo cerco negli angoli di casa mia  
  
così lunghe le ore  
  
anche il tempo non vuol passare  
  
oggi mi concentrer  
  
a guardarle lentamente scivolare  
  
ciao tu come stai  
  
pensavo a te  
  
stasera niente al mondo è come noi  
  
tu ridi e io so perch  
  
c'è sempre il sale nelle lacrime  
  
per fare grandi cose ci vuole passione  
  
ci vuole passione  
  
tu mandami il coraggio almeno per iniziare  
**_

**_Cuantas historias precarias deben terminar en pecado?_**  
  
Marianne Prudence Lea no era lo que podía considerarse una estudiante típica. Nació en Inglaterra, pero cuando su madre la abandonó sus tutores la llevaron a vivir a Italia, donde pasó 15 años, hasta que su hermano decidió que era conveniente que terminara sus estudios en Inglaterra. Además, Marianne, al igual que toda su familia, era una bruja, proveniente de una de las familias de magos mas antiguas y que custodiaban el reino mágico mas ancestral de todos.  
  
Severus Snape, por otra parte, era el jefe de la Casa de Slytherin y profesor de pociones en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Desde sus años de estudiante, Snape fue conocido como un ser amargado y con fascinación por las artes oscuras, y ahora a eso debía agregársele el hecho de ser el mas detestado del colegio.  
  
El primer día que Marianne llegó a Hogwarts no pudo participar en la gran fiesta, pues no querían llamar la atención de los demás sobre ella, y aun no le asignaban casa, así pues esperó en un salón contiguo hasta que alguien llegara.  
  
Ese alguien resultó ser Severus, que no le hacía ni tantita gracia ser el comité de bienvenida de otra estúpida mocosa arrogante, palabras que se tragó en el preciso instante en que abrió la puerta y la descubrió sentada , con la mirada fija en la chimenea. Quizá sería el hecho de haber sido educada en Italia, pero Marianne era muy distinta a todas las demás chicas de Hogwarts, a todas las que el había visto y considerando su doble vida estudiante/Profesor había visto demasiadas. Sus ojos eran tornasol, con una mirada muy cálida y dulce, sus labios eran muy sensuales, a pesar de la inocencia que la chica demostraba abiertamente, una abundante y larga serie de espirales castaño oscuro era su cabello, que enmarcaba su rostro en un cierto misticismo.  
  
Media hora después ninguno de los dos supo explicar su decepción cuando el sombrero seleccionador no dudó en colocar a Marianne en la casa de Ravenclaw.  
  
**_Me distraigo la hora y así será mas leve mi sufrimiento._**  
  
Las clases comenzaron. Una sólida rutina era el pilar de la vida de Hogwarts y eso poco a poco permitió a Marianne adaptarse a su nueva vida, pero seguía buscando el apoyo de la primer persona que conoció ahí (lo cual no ayudó mucho a su imagen con los demás)  
  
**_Nos encontramos los dos en una típica situación_**  
  
Las clases de pociones poco a poco se convirtieron en las predilectas de Marianne, siempre encontró divertido la preparación, pero le gustaba mucho ver al profesor Snape prepararlas, la sutileza, el esmero , la delicadeza y gracia se sus movimientos al hacerlo, era hipnótico, ella realmente lo disfrutaba y también poseía cierta habilidad para ello. El profesor nunca encontró un motivo de crítica . No obstante, Marianne no lograba descubrir porque siempre perdía sus tareas, ya ni siquiera le preguntaba, en el momento en que Snape comentaba se encogía de hombros, todo estaba bien mientras el profesor no la regañara, aunque después de todo , el problema era suyo, no de ella.  
  
**_Pero comprendo que si estás, puedo inventarme motivos de alegría  
  
_**Resultaba un poco tedioso el ambiente en Hogwarts y la chica comenzaba a extrañar su hogar. Ser la nueva en un grupo de gente que lleva siente años previos de convivencia era muy difícil, sin mencionar por supuesto que literalmente hablaban otro idioma, tenían otras vivencias. Dentro de toda esa nostalgia, las clases de pociones, que resultaban mucho mejores que en Italia, eran su rayo de esperanza, podía charlar con el profesor al final de clase, y de algún modo, eso la hacía sentirse mejor. No estaba muy segura de porqué, pero eso parecía molestar a sus compañeros.  
  
"No se como puede hablar tan tranquila con Snape, debería ser Slytherin"  
  
"Seguramente no es de fiar"  
  
"O peor aun, cree que puede obtener buenas notas coqueteándole al maestro"  
  
"Y como es que Snape lo tolera?"  
  
Marianne no entendía ni quería hacerlo, para ella el Profesor Snape era un hombre muy inteligente y agradable, cierto, no era precisamente un príncipe encantado, pero ella tampoco era una princesa, y el tenía la facultad de no hacerla sentir extranjera en un terreno gobernado por xenofóbicos  
  
_**Hola , ¿cómo estás? Pensaba en ti  
  
Y está tarde nada en el mundo es como nosotros**_  
  
Vino el primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade del año. Nadie invitó a Marianne, sabía que los famoso gemelos Weasley querían hacerlo, pero no se atrevían por Roger Davies, que al final tampoco la invitó, Así pues, Marianne fue sola no era precisamente que tuviera ganas de hacerlo, pero tenía cartas que enviar y materiales que comprar.  
  
Y precisamente mientras compraba sus materiales de pociones una voz la sorprendió "Cuidado, señorita Lea, va a tirar esas raíces que son extremadamente costosas"  
  
Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, la verdad es que se había sorprendido a si misma deseando que fuera Severus quien la acompañara, lo encontraba fascinante y su deseo de conocer al hombre tras el maestro de pociones era enorme, y de algún modo su sueño se hizo realidad, Snape la asesoró sobre dónde debía comprar un nuevo caldero. Le acompañó por rollos de pergamino y después se fueron caminando de vuelta al castillo. A Snape le sorprendió gratamente la madurez de la chica, sin tan sólo fuera Slytherin.  
  
**_Tu te ríes, y yo sé por que siempre hay sal en las lágrimas.  
  
_**Marianne le contó de los problemas que hay en Italia y de la lucha contra los magos tenebrosos. Para su sorpresa, el profesor inmediatamente se tensó y guardó silencio, agarrándose el brazo izquierdo compulsivamente.  
  
"Lamento si lo incomodé o mi plática le pareció impertinente, señor" se disculpó la joven  
  
"No diga eso, señorita Lea, su plática es muy interesante y es usted de las personas mas inteligente y madura de Hogwarts" dijo Snape con un tono de voz tan suave que incluso lo sorprendió a si mismo.  
  
Se detuvieron y se miraron a los ojos sintiendo ambos el deseo de besarse.... el primero en retomar el control, por supuesto fue Snape....  
  
El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio, Marianne no quería decir nada que pudiera dañar la relación, entre ellos, pero se percató de algo: Había una especie de tatuaje en el brazo del maestro, y estaba dispuesta a averiguar lo que era, aunque tenía una sospecha, meses antes había visto ese mismo tatuaje... en una persona muy cercana a ella.  
  
**_No soy quien crees, quien quieres que sea  
  
_**Marianne se dispuso a investigar y comprobó su temor. Aquella era la marca tenebrosa. Nadie supo porque la chica se pasó toda la tarde llorando. Nadie sabía que ella había visto esa marca muy bien. Su hermana la portaba la noche que la atacó. Era de un azabache intenso, que resaltaba lo blanco de la piel de Alyssa,  
  
_**Creo en el mas allá y cuido cada rincón de mi casa**_  
  
Para entonces era muy claro que Marianne estaba enamorada de su maestro, lo que hacía mil veces peor que el fuera mortifago, ¿cómo podía amara a alguien que formaba parte de lo que mas odiaba? Ella, destinada a custodiar lo mas puro del mundo, ella que siempre odio las artes oscuras....  
  
**_Y así pasan las horas y el tiempo no quiere pasar_**  
  
Marianne deseaba no tener que verlo por momentos, pero otros mas tenia el fuerte deseo de correr a su lado y hablarle de sus sentimientos y de su conocimiento... no podía más, no podía llegar a clase de pociones con esa inquietud.  
  
**_Hoy me concentraré a lentamente verlo resbalar_**  
  
Tenía un plan, que desarrolló mientras duró la clase de pociones. Su secreto mejor guardado era su empatía, y por lo tanto decidió hacerse invisible para el profesor, de manera que pudiera "leer" sus recuerdos y sentimientos sin que el se diera cuenta, a diferencia de la legilimancia, que requiere contacto visual, la empatía sólo requiere la cercanía de la persona deseada. Salió de la clase muy satisfecha consigo mismo, había aprendido la verdad sobre ese hombre, y su admiración era mucho mayor ahora, él era el espía, el se arriesgaba constantemente para que el señor Tenebroso fracasara, él era tan leal que no le importaba que lo consideraran el traidor... y él era quien sentía en ese momento un fuego abrasador que iba de su brazo a su corazón..  
  
**_Para hacer grandes cosas, se requiere pasión_**  
  
Snape no estaba en el gran comedor a la hora de la cena, pareciera que Marianne era la única preocupada... el estaba con Voldemort, de eso no cabía duda. Sentarse a esperar era la opción, si podía llamársele opción . Bueno, pero nadie dijo dónde...  
  
Esperó a que todos se durmieran, y bajó a los calabozos, por poco la sorprende Filch, pero logró burlarlo, y esperó en el salón de pociones deseando, rezando, por que Snape pronto cruzara la puerta sano y salvo..... decidida a confesarle que lo sabía todo y que lo amaba y admiraba por ello.  
  
**_Tu dame el coraje al menos para iniciarlas_**  
  
Finalmente Snape cruzó la puerta , estaba realmente maltrecho y jadeante. Marianne comprendió que una confesión de su parte era un riesgo... pero estaba inspirada en el .  
  
Se acercó a donde el trataba de tomar un frasco con temblorosas manos. Lo tomó ella y se dispuso a mojar un paño en la solución.,  
  
Snape se petrificó "Que hace aquí, señorita Lea"  
  
"Esperándole, profesor, no llegó a cenar y pues... quise cerciorarme de que estuviera bien"  
  
Eso conmovió muy profundamente a Snape, quien de inmediato detectó el peligro en esa situación, no le gustaba que la chica abusara de su confianza, invadiera su espacio, no, no podía permitirlo  
  
"El hecho de conversemos ocasionalmente, no le da derecho a espiarme, ni a estar aquí a deshoras , comprometiendo mi labor docente y dando pie a chismes"  
  
"Pero señor, yo" Marianne estaba tocando la marca tenebrosa, Lo que termino con la paciencia de Snape que la empujó hacia la puerta gritando  
  
FUERA FUERA!" y cerró la puerta tras ella.  
  
Marianne lo entendió , y pese al dolor tan tremendo no dijo nada, se marchó a su habitación, puso en su cama algunos encantamientos silenciadores y lloró toda la noche.  
  
**_Hola , ¿cómo estás? Pensaba en ti _**

**_Y esta noche nada en el mundo es como nosotros_**  
  
Marianne no fue a la clase de pociones de ese día, por feliz coincidencia, en el entrenamiento de quidditch una bludger le había herido el brazo  
  
Y ella pensaba que era mejor así, pues aun no sabía que hacer respecto al maestro de pociones. Ella lo consideraba especial, y el la había tratado como los demás, empujándola con violencia, pero una voz dentro de ella le recordaba que en verdad actuó con cierta imprudencia, lo mejor sería no perder de vista que ese era el maestro de pociones y que por lo tanto no habría nada entre ellos.  
  
Entró en el gran comedor y se sentó a comer con cierto desgano. Concentrándose en no ver al profesor , aunque con poco éxito.  
  
Snape la miraba con cierto arrepentimiento, pero de algún modo seguro de que había hecho lo correcto, no iba a perder su imagen disculpándose con alumna, por mucho que fuera la mas dulce, bella , tierna e inteligente que jamás hubiera conocido.  
  
Finalmente, cuando Marianne estaba segura de que Severus no la veía, suspiró, al menos Snape se encontraba sano y salvo en los terrenos de Hogwarts, eso ya era algo, el amor le permitía sentirse bien aunque el no estuviera a su lado  
  
_**Tu ríes y yo; sé por qué siempre hay sal en las lágrimas....**_


End file.
